This invention relates generally to use of speedometers and tachometers on motorcycles, and more particularly concerns the provision of an integrated instrument providing both MPH and RPM readings, at a single convenient location on a motorcycle, and away from handle bars.
In the past, separate speedometer and tachometer instruments were mounted, as on handle bars, of a motorcycle. Separate viewings of the two instruments at spaced locations was necessary, and the instruments interferred with handle bar use. No way was known to overcome these problems and difficulties, in the simple and highly effective manner as is now provided by the present invention.